the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Many (Part 2)
'Mission Details' *'Date': 07/20/13 *'Submitted by': Nobu *'Rank': A *'Overseer': Nobu *'Recapper': Nobu *'QP Reward': 4 QP for Mina and Zenko, 3 QP for Amaya and Tiburan *'Ryo Reward': 4000 'Ninja Team' *Amaya Hozuki *Mina *Tiburan Momochi *Zenko Sugawara 'Mission Profile' Goal: Drive out the Collective Story: Recently a trading caravan has been sent out from a village, into dangerous territory. The caravan has dissapeared, and now 4 ninja have been assigned to find out the cause of the disappearance. The nearest area it was assumed to be is somewhere in Kusagakure. The four ninja are to meet a mile away from the point given, and then investigate. Mission Recap The four ninja meet up and have a brief discussion before they decide to move. They go to the missing caravan and find it destroyed, with obvious signs of a struggle there. All of the sudden, a worm leaps out of the ruins and bits down on Mina. They kill the worm annd they find a trail of biological matter leading into the forest. They follow the trail and as they walk all of them start to feel light headed. They stop and Tibs goes to check on Mina, and Yamachi begins to feel tense. A voice speaks to him, beckoning him to join the unity, and he refuses. They continue on, and the trail leads into a large cave. They enter the cave and all of the sudden they feel the voices in their head, telling them to join the unity. All of them refuse and argue, and Amaya yells at them for hiding. They say they arent hiding, as they are everywhere. All of the sudden, they notice the cave walls are not cave walls at all. The walls are made of flesh. The entrance closes and they have no choice but to continue on. They walk on until they find a man. They go to him, and he says that there is a value in what the Collective believe in. They argue with him, and he tells them that The Collective is actually multiple concious's acting as one. He starts get get absorbed by the flesh of the walls and he says he will die and hopefully they will see the value in the unity. Mina starts getting plagued by thoughts, what if they are right? What if theres more value in the unity? She represses these thoughts and they continue on. Another worm comes out, and Amaya is bitten as well, and Yamachi suddenly realises he right now has no power over her. They finally reach the end of the cavern, which looks like a flesh cave made of a giant heart. The Collective bring up 4 men, all being controlled by worms and they attack the four. The man attacks Tibs from behind and Tibs attempts to stab it, but he misses the man and gets kneed in the face. He tries to do a spin attack but the man catches him with tentacles and slams Tibs on the ground. The other man attacks Amaya and manages to knock her away. The thrid man attacks Mina and she dodges his assault narrowly and uses Shinigami Chop on his shoulder. It doesnt go that far in, and he uses his tentacles to bind her there. The other man attempts to jump kick Zenko, who narrowly dodges. Zenko goes 4th gate and attacks the man, who catches him and also binds him with tentacles. The man attacking Tibs tries to bring Tibs down on his knee but Tibs shoots a water bullet through his kneecap. Tibs then takes this opportunity to shoot through his head, killing the man. Amaya traps her man with a torrent of water and pushes away and kills him with Samehiga, feeling extreme sadness as she does so. Zenko uses his Water Fang to tear apart his man, and Mina manages to break free of her man's tentacles. She splits his head open with Shinigami chop. Both Amaya and Mina are brought to near tears as they do this, as if they killed their own best friend. The Collective say they will leave and spread the unity, and the flesh covers all of them. They fall unconcious and wake up, being tended by Emiko. Emiko says that The Collective have infected Amaya and Mina and they will have to go to one of her friends to fix it. Category:MIssion